1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data acquisitions, and particularly to a system that acquires data related to evaluating risk.
2. Related Art
Methods that determine costs of insurance may gather data from personal interviews and legacy sources. The data may be used to classify applicants into actuarial classes that may be associated with insurance rates.
Some data used to classify risk is not verified and has little relevance to measuring risk. Systems may accumulate and analyze significant amounts of data and yet discover that the data does not accurately predict losses. The data may not be validated, may be outdated, and may not support new or dynamic risk assessments.